Blue Kyuubi: a Naruto fairy tale parody mix
by Angelwings228
Summary: Welcome to Wonderland! All of you classic fairy tales mixed with Naruto, mixed with a fanfic, and a little crack.
1. Chapter 1

**AH! This is my first Naruto fanfic so please ignore any mistakes. To tell the truth me and my friend JJ wrote this in school and turned it in as an assignment. I guess this is mainly Naruhina but it has Nejiten. _cough cough_ Sasuke please say the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Angel: Thank you! I do not own Naruto at all, the others are noted at the end -but- (_Sasuke is too much of an ass to say so)_**

**ENjoy!**

"What?!" a voice echoed through the large compunds of a palace.

A young girl with blue hair looked up from where she sat in a garden, surrounded by flowers, bushes, shrubs and whatever you find in a garden. Her long hair fanned out as she turned her head towards the noise. She sat still and listened for a minute but no shrieks or sounds of breaking glass came. She sighed and continued to meditate until.

"HINATA-HIME-SAMA!!!!!"

Hinata flinched and she turned to see a servant run out the door towards her. She stood up and walked calmly down the rocky path. The servant stopped in front of her and knelt.

"Hime-sama, His highness requests your presense." He stated in a carfully practiced voice.

Hinata frowned. It was strange for her cousin to call on her so suddenly. She nodded to the messanger and smoothed out her kimono like dress. The messenger stood up at Hinata's approval and accompanied her to the meeting room where the king was waiting. As she neared the sliding door she could already hear voices.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" a female voice yelled.

"Hn" replied a deep male one.

Hinata smiled. They were at it again. The King and Queen often fought to their pleasure.

She opened the door and walked inside.

"Good morning Neji-nii-san, Tenten," she said cheerily.

The couple was standing in the middle of the room behind a large table. Tenten had several kunai in her hands and had them poised at a young man with silvery moonlit eyes. The young man had his arms crossed and a slightly pissed expression on his face. Tenten sighed, put away her kunais and turned to face her.

"Morning Hina-chan" she said.

Even though Neji and Tenten were only 18 they were already in power, or rather, Neji was in power and married her. Tenten was very close to Hinata even though they were a year apart. Neji glared one more time at Tenten, who smirked back and sat down next to him.

"er, Hinata, we have a proposal from the King of the Lightning country"

Hinata tilted her head the side with an inquiring look on her pretty face.

Tenten twitched a little and nudged Neji.

Neji's frown deepened and he turned back to hinata.

"you're getting married. To Sasuke" He said bluntly.

Hinata froze. Had she heard wrong? She chuckled.

Sasuke was the missing prince of the Lightning country. Younger brother to the current king and queen, Itachi and Hana. He had been recently found by guards and dragged back 'home'.

"EXCUSE ME!!!!?!?????" she yelled in a very un- Hinata like way.

"I FRIKIN 17!!!" she yelled again.

Neji sighed and put his head in his hands as Tenten smirked.

"I told you didn't I? Bad decision Hyuuga." She scolded happily.

"Itachi made me..." he muttered.

Hinata was still in shock and she couldn't process the info. So, not knowing what to do she ran out the door. Tenten noticed and she ran after her.

"Hinata!" she called.

She was almost out the door when Neji stopped her.

"Let her go" he said hoarsly.

Tenten turned around to see Neji. His pale eyes were full of regret and Tenten couldn't help but soften up. She sighed once more and walked back into the room. She sat down next to Neji and held his hands in hers.

"She'll be fine…I think" she said smiling warmly.

With that she gave a small kiss on his cheek and went off to target practice.

Meanwhile Hinata was running aimlessly through the palace. She had tears in her eyes when she bumped into a wall and fell over.

_'ow…'_ she though as she sat up and rubbed her head. '_I ran into a wall…how stupid of me'_

and then she saw orange. She looked up to see a grinning face with marks on the side that made the person look like a cat.

"N-naruto-kun…" she murmured, blushing deeply.

Naruto smiled and bent down next to her.

"Watcha doin hime-sama?" He asked.

Hinata blushed harder.

"N-naruto-kun, y-you don't h-have to call me that. Jus-"

Naruto cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Meh, I'm just a poor servant with no life who would have ended up as a hoboe if I hadn't come here." He said, smiling like an idiot.

Naruto had been working at the palace since he was little. When he was about five years old one of the council members, Iruka had found him and brought him to the two had grown up together even though their ranking was different. Now they were older and things had changed.

'_Things **had **changed'_ Hinata, '_They really have' _

She then though of Sasuke. The tears that had disappeared came back in a rush.

"N-naruto-kun, I t-think I need to g-go now." She whispered, standing up.

With that she ran down the hall and out the door to the garden, where everything had started. Naruto cocked his head with a silly expression on his face. Hinata came to a stop, sat down on a bench and sobbed silently.

_'why des this have to happen to me?'_ she thought.

**THEN**

With a poof of smoke and leaves 2 figures popped out of thin air. They appeared to be argueing over something.

"No! Its my turn to say the first line pig!"

"Gah, shut up Forehead, can't you see she's crying?"

"Well no shit, Sherlock"

Hinata stopped crying and looked closer as the smoke cleared away.

Both of the figures seemed to be female. One had pink hair that was cut short. When she turned her head Hinata could see that she had bright green eyes. The second one was a blond, her hair up in a high ponytail with bangs framing one side of her face. The two fought until Hinata interrupted.

"uh, excuse me but who the hell are you?" she asked politely

They stopped and turned, simitanuously towards her.

"Oh," said the pink haired one.

The blonde nudged her forwards and she spoke.

"We are your fairy Kunoichi." She said.

Blink

Blink

Blink

Hinata's eyes widened.

"But you guys seem so… young…" she murmured.

The blonde scoffed. "Just because we have amazing powers doesn't mean that we have to be old. I'm Ino"

"And I'm Sakura. We're oth 17, like you are."

**""**Hinata**""** they said at the same time.

Hinata's face deadpanned. How did they know her name and age? Were they stalkers?

So of course Hinata asked.

"NO!" they wailed.

"We aren't stalkers we just know everything" Ino said.

Sakura's head bobbed in agreement behind her.

"We are here to save you because you're getting married and you hate the person you're getting married to…"

"...by the way who is it?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke from the Lightning Country" Hinata said sullenly.

Ino gasped and glanced at Sakura, who's eyes had widened. Hinta peered at her.

"Is there something wrong Sakura-chan?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head but Ino answered.

"Sasuke was her ex-boyfriend. He left sakura behind during a war, cheated on her, and ran away to the Lightning."

Hinata's face crinkled.

"I'm sorry" she said.

Sakura smiled and waved it off.

"Ne, it's alright. I turned him into a frog afterwards but that bitch Karin kissed him."

Hinata giggled until Ino stamped her foot on the ground.

" I'VE GOT IT!" she screeched.

"YOU'VE GOT WHAT!" Sakura yelled.

"WE'LL KIDNAP HINTA SO SHE CANT GET MARRIED!!" she crowed.

Sakura stood still and looked Ino dead in the eye.

"Ino…how much crack did you have thid morning…" she asked, seeing if Ino's pupils were dialted.

"None!" she said proudly "and YOU'Re the one who has a secret stash." she countered.

"I do not! It's the white rabbit okay?" Sakura pouted.

"Meh" Ino scolded.

In the middle of all this Hinata was still contemplating the idea of allowing herself to get kidnapped by two crazy kunoichi.

"Well then…" Sakura said.

"…We'll be taking you somewhere…right?" Ino finished

Hinata nodded and thought '_oh hell, what could happen?_'

And so Ino and Sakura took hold of Hinata's hand. In an instance they were gone.

LATER

Later that day Tenten was cleaning up after training when a messenger ran into the grounds. He was standing right in front of the target and Tenten had just barley missed him. The messenger crept over and whispered in her ear.

"WHAT!?" Tenten yelled.

The messenger cringed as she dropped all her weapons and raced for the door.

Inside she ran to Neji's office and slid the dor open. He was behind the oriental desk, fast asleep.

"WAKE UP HYUUGA!" Tenten yelled in his ear.

Neji kumped and knocked over a huge pile of papers.

"Shit" he muttered.

Tenten smiled apologetically and helped pick them up. Then she remembered what the messenger had said.

"Neji, Hinata's gone"

Neji flinched and froze.

"What do you mean gone?" he asked slowly.

Tenten sighed and gripped the front of her dress

"I mean like. She's-been-kidnapped-and-dissapeared-or-ran-away-from-here gone."

Neji stood up, his eyes wide.

"Fuck times 3" he answered.

"Yes, indeed" Tenten said.

And so while the two calmed down they had a cuss fest.

"Damn"

"Shit"

"Crappity crap crap"

"Fuck"

"Asshole"

"Who me?"

"No"

"Hn"

Little did they know that a certain someone was outside the door listening.

_'Hinata's…gone?' _thought Naruto.

He sank to the floor. He had never had a chance to tell her how he felt. He'd had years to do it but…

A couple minutes later he was still in a daze when something caught his eye. It was a lily in his hand. It was supposed to be for Hinata. Naruto grimaced but then something ran across his path.

"I'm late! I'm late!" it chirped.

'it' was a white rabbit with large eyes and…HUGE eyebrows. (guess who?) it was wear a suit and carrying a large pocket watch.

The rabbit hopped around screeaching.

"Oh, the un-youthfulness! I'm late!"

Naruto stood up to get a better look but it ran away.

"h-hey! Wait!"

Naruto chased after the rabbit. It ran out the door, around the garden and into a hole under a bonsai tree (I know that they're small but hey…) Naruto bent down under it and saw a million things underneath. Then he spotted it…RAMEN!

It was a ramen stall floating in mid air. Across the top it read 'Ichiraku' Naruto howled with delight and jumped.

"RAMEN HERE I COME!" he yelled.

As he fell past the stall he grabbed a bowl and enjoyed his ride down. What he did not notice was that the bowl read 'eat me'. A couple minutes later he fell onto solid ground.

"Ow…" he whined.

In front of him was a door just big enough for him to fit through. He grabbed the handle but it was locked. Naruto frowned and jiggled the handle. It remained locked. Naruto looked around and on a HUGE table he saw…a key. Naruto knew he couldn't get up there but saw a bowl of slime labled 'eat me' Naruto's frown deepened. There was no way in heaven, earth, or hell that he was going to eat THAT. So he turned around and yelled

"RANSENGAN!"

Thus ends the life of the door.

Naruto strolled out into sunlight to see a field of red flowers. He kept walking but felt like falling asleep. Still he kept walking. Not to far away he could see a cottage. As he got closer he could smell ramen. His face perked up and he speeded towards it. He pulled open the door to reveal a man in a black and red cloack stirring a huge pot of ramen with a sword.

He didn't turn around but another voice acknowledged him.

"Oh!" it said.

The person was another man in an outfit that revealed his midriff.

'_AH! GAY!_' Naruto thought.

The man crossed his legs and winked at Naruto.

"You must be tired. My name is Sai, the Wicked Witch of the West. And this is Kisame." He waved a hand at the other man. Kisame turned around to reveal shark like features.

"He used to be a wizard for the Water but he defected." Sai said delicalty.

Naruto nodded cautiously.

"Is that ramen?" he asked.

Sai smiled "Yes, if you want some go over and Kisame will get you a bowl."

Naroto nearly passed out at the thought of ramen and he raced over to the pot. Kisame moved aside but Naruto didn't noticed. Sai, on the other had crept up behind him and almost pushed him in. Keyword almost. As soon as Naruto started to fall he waved his arms around and wailed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!! I DON'T TASTE GOOD! AND I HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH RAMEN YET!"

Kisame and Sai tried to get him to shut up but he wouldn't so they kicked him out the door.

"We lost such a good meal" Sai sighed wistfully.

Kisame just grunted and continued to stir the pot.

Meanwhile Naruto was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He had almost died without ramen! Then he realised that he hadn't had enough and passed out from deprivation.

When he woke up he was surrounded by people. Short people. Very short peoplr. He bolted up but they pushed him down.

"You're still weak" said the single female with a rose in her hair.

Narut took a good look around and counted seven. He was about to ask who and what they were when one spoke up.

"Pain" he said

The others then took his lead and said their names.

"Konan"

"Deidara!"

"Sasori"

"Hidan"

"Zetsu"

"Kazuku. We're the Seven Dwarfs of Red Dawn"

Naruto blinked.

THEN

"And I'm Orochimaru!" said a cheery voice.

Naruto whirled around to see a middle aged man with long, shiny black hair. He wore a puffy pink dress that floated whenever he walked. Around his neck was a large black snake.

"You must be tired!" he chirped sweetly, "Won't you come in?"

When Naruto heard that he ran away. FAR away.

"NO WAY!" he yelled.

Orochimaru pouted as he held back tears.

"But…"

Naruto still refused to come so Orochimaru sighed.

"I guess I have no choice. PUPPY DOG EYES NO JUTSU!"

Orochimaru's eyes grew large and sparkled with tears and glitter. Naruto gaped and tried to resist.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled.

He grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be an apple that was conveniently placed on the side of the road, and threw it. The apple sailed through the air and landed in Orochimaru's mouth. Orochimaru crunched down on it and munched happily until the poison kicked in.

"ACK!" she –no- he choked.

Naruto then ran at top speed while the snakes tried to save their master.

Naruto huffed and sat on the side of the road.

In front of him was a valley with a … nine tailed fox lying in it. On it's head was a pink crown and a wand lay at its feet. It lazily opened its eyes and growled.

"Come and get me out of this thing idiot"

Around it's leg was a chain that was linked to the mountain. Naruto hesitated. The fox spoke again.

"If you do I'll grant you one wish"

That got Naruto's attention and he slashed through the chains with Ransengan. The fox stretched and straightened its crown.

"What do you want…" it growled.

Naruto thought for awhile until the fox grabbed him and made him wish.

"Alright, alright! I…wish to go where Hinata is!"

The fox gave naruto a necklace and told him to put it on. Then he told him to click his heels together and chant.

"there's no place like where Hinata is…there is no place like where hinata is…" after chanting that for a while the valley faded away and Naruto fell asleep.

**MEANWHILE!**

Hinata struggled against the strong arms of the guards. Ino and Sakura had taken her to Lightning… by mistake of course. Even so, with the sharingan of the king there, Itachi, they were found before they could leave the country. Ino and Sakura were locked up for 'kidnapping' the princess and Hinata was currently being dragged to get ready for the wedding. In a couple of hourds Hinata was dressed and in tears. She wore a white dress with a kimono like top and half way sleeves with slits up to the shoulders. Her skirt was knee length and had a pattern of dark purple lilies on it. To complete it all there was a light purple bi with the ribbon trailing behind her.

_'this is truly the end isn't it'_ she thought _'fuck the countries to hell'_

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Tenten. She looked terrible and pulled Hinata into a hug.

"I didn't think it would get to this" she whispered.

Hinata sobbed and stayed that way until the door opened again. This time it was Neji.

"There ready" he said stiffly.

Hinata wiped her tears and squared her shoulders. She would get throught his without passing out. Neji held an arm out and Hinata took hold of it. They walked down the hall to where the wedding was being held, Tenten trailing behind. Hinata and Neji emerged out into the courtyard filled with flowers and…well…stuff. Tenten sat down in the front row and the two kept walking. Before she knew it she was at the pulpit where Sasuke stood, in a dark suit. Neji gave her away and Hinata and Sasuke turned to face the priest, who just happened to be…GAI!?

"WE ARE HERE TODAY TO CELEBRATE THE BONDING OF TWO YOUTHFULL KINGDOMS!" Gai started.

Hinata flinched. Who the hell thought to bring Gai, the mad hatter, to be the priest. She snapped into reality just in time to hear Gai say the fatal words of the universe.

"DO YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE, AGREE TO TAKE HYUUGA HINAT-"

He was cut off by glass flying in the air. Neji and Itachi stood up simitaniously to see Naruto come crashing in on a nine tailed fox. He reached the pulpet, fell off and struggled baack up again.

"YOU!"He yelled, pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "Its not like a had a choice…Uzumaki"

Neji and Itachi glanced at each other, wondering how the two knew each other.

"YOU!" Naruto yelled again, "THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU GET HINATA, TEME!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to speak.

"dobe"

"TEME"

"dobe"

TEME"

"dobe"

TEME"

"dobe"

"TE-"

"SHUT UP" yelled Tenten and Hana. Tenten had several kunai in her hand and Hana was glaring at them. Neji and Itachi sweatdropped as Sasuke and Naruto shrank back.

_'WTH'_ Itachi thought

_'aa, fuck times 25_' Neji thought.

Naruto ran at sasuke but someone pulled him back.

"He's ours" the person hissed.

Then the room was flooded by short people.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, "Y-You're the dwarfs!"

Konan turned and glared.

That immediantly shut Naruto up. Then they grabbed Sasuke and ran out the door in a whirl of paper. For awhile everyone sat in silence, still recovering frm the shock. Then Naruto broke the ice.

"eep" he squeaked.

"WE GOT HIIJACKED BY A BUNCH OF MIDGETS?!" Itachi screamed, "MY BROTHER GOT KIDNAPPED BY MIDGETS!"

"Never underestimate midgets" Hana muttered, putting a calming hand on Itachi's shoulders.

Everyone was too worked up too see that Hinata was still up on the pulpit. But Sasuke wasn't the one next to her.

"You may now kiss the bride." Gai said happily.

**AN: So what do you think? Sorry if you think this is really crazy and full of crack but like I said it was in school and a monday morning... **

**DISCLAIMERS AND CAST**

**I do not own Snow white and the 7 dwarfs, Hansel and Gretel, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, or the Wizards of Oz.**

**Princess: Hinata**

**Prince: Sasuke**

**Kings: Neji, Itachi**

**Queens: Tenten, Hana**

**Servant: Naruto**

**FAIRY KUNOICHI: Ino, Sakura**

**White Rabbit: Rock Lee**

**EVIL WIZARD (?): Kisame**

**WICKED WITH OF THE WEST: Sai**

**7 DWARFS OF RED DAWN: Deidara, Sasori, Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan, Kazuku**

**SNOW WHITE: Orochimaru**

**MAD HATTER/PREIST: Gai**

**COUNCIL MEMBER: Iruka**

**THE GREEN BUTTON NEED TO BE SLAPPED!**


	2. The Quest of the mighty Genderbended

17:52

Yo.

This story is just one that I'll update when ever I feel like I'm bored. Basically, several drabbles mixed with a pointless story.

Enjoy.

So once upon a time, a very long, long, long, long time ago there was a kingdom. It was a normal kingdom of normal size full of normal people.

But

There also was a large mansion. It was owned by a lady of noble lineage: Hyuuga Hiashi. Said noble lady had three daughters. The eldest daughter was one named Shikamaru. She was unusually smart, unusually lazy, and, unlike her mother, kind. The 2nd eldest was a girl name Lee. She, like her sister, was also kind and excelled in nearly every physical and ladylike activity she did. The third and youngest daughter was merely known as Neji. She was hated by her mother but loved by her sisters and all that knew her. Neji had long dark hair that framed a pretty face and pale eyes. Ironically, she was probably the most beautiful girl in the entire kingdom….

If she wasn't under house arrest.

Hiashi kept the girl trapped in the mansion and forced her to wait on her family. No one knew Hiashi's motives for this but there were many rumors. Some say it was because of her beauty. Others said it was because of Hiashi's supposed mental illness. Sure, Neji was pissed off but she did her work without complaint. She didn't mind waiting on her sisters because they never needed anything. Shikamaru was usually out in the fields or sleeping and Lee was constantly at the stables. To make up for the lack of work Hiashi never hired many servants. And Neji was left to clean up the entire freakin house by herself.

So life went on.

It was sometime in mid fall that the doorbell rang and Neji went answer it. At the door was a middle-aged man with shocking silver hair. Neji was unable to see his face due to the mask that barely revealed the upper left side of his face.

"Yes?" Neji asked.

The man coughed and handed a scroll to the girl.

"An invitation to the royal ball at the palace. All maidens of the kingdom are to be present." He explained.

Neji blinked. She opened the scroll and read the official invitation. The letter was dated a week before. The ball was tonight.

"IT'S A WEEK LATE" she yelled.

The silver haired messenger shrugged and chuckled to himself.

"Well, you see, I met this old lady on the road and she had a severe heart attack and-"

SLAM

Neji shut the door in his face and turned.

"Hn" she muttered as she climbed the stairs. She opened the scroll once more and re-read the letter. The king of the kingdom, Tsunade, and the queen, Jiraiya, were throwing a ball for their eldest son's 18th birthday. Prince Tenten was bold and out going, unlike his younger brother Prince Hinata. He was respected by many of the countrymen and kept up a good reputation. Tenten was also well known for his weapons fettish, which led to the major mass-production of weapons in the kingdom. Neji sighed as she rebound the scroll. She reached a large door and she knocked.

"Enter" came a cold voice.

Neji resisted the urge to roll her eyes and opened the door. Hiashi was seated at a large desk in front of a window. She look up as Neji presented the scroll.

"It came this morning" the girl said.

Hiashi read the scroll and a look of sour delight overcame her face.

"Call your sisters" she said.

Neji brought her sisters to the study and listened Hiashi tell the girls the news.

"You must hurry!" she said, waving the scroll.

"But I don't wanna" yawned Shikamaru.

Lee looked like she wanted to protest as well but a look from her mother shut her up.

"Go help your sisters" said Hiashi in a pleasant voice, death glaring the entire time.

The three gulped and hurriedly exited the room.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"This is so troublesome" groaned Shikamaru as Neji pulled the strings of her corset.

Seriously, the thing wasn't budging. In the past 3 hours Neji had gotten her two sisters bathed and dressed. Lee was already jumping around in a pale green material while Shikamaru was in deep blue.

"Damn…corset" murmured Neji as she pulled harder.

By the time they finished Shikamaru was breathing hard and Neji's fingers were striped red and white. She quickly applied the make up and after a long inspection Hiashi deemed the girls presentable. Hiashi herself was all dressed up in a dark red. She led her two older daughters to a coach she had called and they all got in. Before the door closed she leaned out and called to Neji.

"Make sure to finish your work!" she said cheerfully.

Neji deadpanned as they drove away. Once they were out of sight she went to the kitchen to find a long list that was at least 10 feet. After staring at it for a moment she cursed and ripped the paper into 5 pieces. She went over to the fireplace and neatly put the inked paper into the pot. She quickly added some water, milk, broth, and started stirring. Later on she added in some seasoning and soon she had a nice soup. She refrained from tasting it and grinned. She would be serving this as Hiashi's personal dinner tonight. The others would get real food…if she bothered to prepare any. After dousing the fire Neji went outside into the gardens. This was one of the only places that the girl really enjoyed. As she was strolling she caught sight of a garden gnome that hadn't been there before. Next to it was a statue of a delicate fairy. Neji walked over to it and prodded at the wood.

"Hn…" she said.

Then the gnome bit her finger. Neji cursed and pulled back, falling into a fighting stance.

"Gnome!" she challenged.

The gnome sighed irritably and glared.

"I'm not a gnome!" it protested.

Neji got a closer look at the gnome.

"What are you then?" asked Neji.

The gnome huffed.

"I'm a real person!" it said.

At that statement its fairly normal sized nose grew an inch.

"You are not" scoffed Neji.

"Am too!" it yelled.

The nose extended even further and the gnome fell over from the extra weight.

"Ack!" it wailed.

Neji stepped forwards when the fairy statue next to it moved. She delicately came to life from her stone position of dancing.

"You are a wizard, un" she reminded him.

"I'M A WIZARD. I'M A WIZARD!" the gnome yelled.

His nose retracted at godspeed and he stood straight. The fairy came over and hit him on the head.

"Now get us back to normal, un." She chided.

"It's not my fault" the gnome grumbled. "Master was the one who did it."

The fairy hit him again and the gnome knelt on one knee.

"Returntohumanform no Jutsu!" he said.

Neji jumped back as the two exploded into magenta smoke. Neji blew the smoke away from her face and once it fully cleared it revealed…two people. The male was tall and resembled the gnome. His blonde hair was kept in a high ponytail with a bang that revealed only one crystal blue eye. He was dressed in a loose shirt and trousers with a long deep purple cloak over it all.

"Happy?" he asked the female next to him.

The girl resembled the male. She too had blonde hair in a pony tail with a bang shielding the opposite eye. She was dressed in a floaty, light, knee-length red and black dress that complimented her figure.

"Yes, un." she said, beaming.

Neji frowned

"Hn?" she asked.

The female sighed and turned to the girl.

"I'm supposing you don't know who we are? Un?"

Neji glared at them. They looked at each other and then back to the girl in front of them. The male stepped forwards and proceeded to introduce himself.

"We" he motioned to the female "Are you fairy/wizard godmother/father. I'm Ino."

He stuck out a hand and Neji delicately shook it.

"Ok..." she said.

The female came forwards and winked.

"Deidara, pleasure to meet you."

There was an awkward silence between the three. Then Neji's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"Now, who exactly are you?"

**MEANWHILE**

_THUD THUD THUD_

Three arrows hit a target board, causing the dense frame to tip over. A teen with his brown hair in a short ponytail retrieved the arrows and stuck them back into the shaft on his back. He turned and wiped his hands.

"Hinata!" he called.

Another younger teen raised his head at the mention of his name. His blue black hair was in a longer ponytail.

"Yes?"

Tenten ambled over to his younger brother. The two of them were training. For what, they didn't know. Tenten was an expert master in the use of weapons while Hinata preferred hand-to-hand combat. Hinata blinked at Tenten.

"What?" he asked.

Tenten shrugged and stuck his hands behind his hands.

"Aren't you tired yet?"

Hinata laughed and shook her head.

"Of course."

Tenten grinned and was about to respond when the door that led to the palace burst open. Well, it got caught on the dozens of swords and lances that Tenten had placed over the handle so the messenger had to shout from outside the training grounds.

"Masters!" he yelled. "His Highness demands your presence immediately!"

Tenten groaned.

"Is it about tonight?" he asked.

The messenger winced. Everyone knew how the crown prince despised formal occasions, especially one's at which he was supposed to find a good wife. Then again, everyone also knew how no one could bend King Tsunade's will.

"Y-yes!" he admitted.

Tenten 'hmphed' and turned his back to the door.

"You would be kind to relay to His Highness that I, with all due respect, refuse."

The messenger started sweating. Prince Tenten was almost as stubborn as his father when he spoke in that tone of voice and way.

"Your Highness." He started.

"Brother, " cut in Hinata "It'd be best just to get this over with. You know how father can be."

Tenten did know how his father could be if he refused. Sighing, he got up and slipped the weapons free from the handles.

"I'll see him now" he said.

The messenger nodded in relief and led him to the king.

**BACK TO NEJI**

Neji had sat down and was frowning suspiciously at the two people in front of her.

"You?" she asked.

Deidara and Ino nodded. Ino was grasping a wand in his left hand while Deidara was twirling a sparkly one of her own.

"Yes, un" she said.

Neji was still unable to believe what the two had told her. They were her fairy godmother and wizard godfather. As if such a thing existed!

"Prove it" challenged the girl.

Ino sighed irritably and pointed to a tomato growing the garden.

"See that thing there?" he asked.

Neji nodded.

"Watch it carefully." He continued. To Deidara he said "This is so troublesome but might as well get some work done."

With a wave of the wand Ino pointed at the tomato. Neji stared intently and in a second the tomato was replaced by a large red carriage.

"Holy mother of…." She said, jumping up to examine it.

Neji poked at it….and discovered that it was strangely squishy.

"Um…" she said.

Deidara giggled.

"Ino, you got it wrong, un"

Deidara twirled once and she too pointed at the carriage.

"Katon!" she chirped.

With a loud bang Neji discovered that the carriage had solidified.

"Cool" she commented.

Deidara beamed and Ino smirked in smug pleasure. Neji turned back to the two.

"So you guys are making me go to this ball thingy?"

"Yeah!, un"

Neji growled.

"But I don't wanna"

Ino smirked wider.

"Too bad!"

Both of them pointed their wands at the girl and with a bang Neji was in a different set of clothes. Well, more like two. Neji was wearing a strange assortment of Lolita gothic/princess garb.

"You've got no fashion sense, un!" yelled Deidara.

"Shut up!" replied Ino, shoving Neji into the carriage.

"Remember it's until 3 in the morning!" reminded Deidara from where she was standing.

"And use birth control!" added Ino.

Soon after came the sound of a particularly hard punch that made even Neji wince. The tomato-carriage flew into the sky and shot off in the direction of the palace.

**THE PALACE**

The ball had already started and Tenten was getting bored of it quickly. He was walking around like the good host he was supposed to be, greeting guests as he went. He was dressed in dark green and black attire, giving him the air of one older than 18.

"Looks like your having fun."

Tenten whirled to face a slim girl with onyx hair and onyx eyes to match. She was pale and was known to Tenten as Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke grinned at her childhood friend. Sasuke was the sister of the neighboring kingdom's queen, thus making her princess. She and Tenten had been close childhood friends for a long time. This had, unfortunately, caused some sort of theory that they would be the couple to join the two kingdoms. Sasuke was currently dressed in a deep black and blue dress embroidered in silver.

"Tenten" she addressed.

Tenten smiled and shook her head.

"Of course, I suppose His Majesty forced you to come?"

Sasuke laughed.

"No, this time it was 'Her' Majesty. Itachi Nee-sama has been a bit overpowering lately."

Tenten smiled as he recalled the king, Konan, and queen, Itachi, of the neighboring country.

"Are they still caught up on the idea of us ever getting together?" Sasuke asked prettily, batting her eyelashes in mock infatuation.

Tenten rolled his eyes.

"Mother won't let go of it"

"A pity" Sasuke commented.

A pale hand set itself on Tenten shoulders and the prince turned to see his best friend.

"Sakura!" he greeted, leaning forward in a manly hug.

The tall, pink haired prince of another kingdom returned the hug. His famed green eyes lit up at the sight of his friend.

"Tenten!" he said. "Happy Birthday!"

Tenten laughed out loud, the sound ringing out through the large hall. He hadn't seen Sakura in a while yet. Momentarily forgetting Sasuke, he talked with Sakura for a moment. After awhile Tenten saw Sasuke looking at Sakura. He raised a brow and pulled the princess to his side.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke. You've met before?"

Sakura blinked before bowing.

"Princess" he said, remembering who the girl in front of him was.

"Your Highness" returned Sasuke, sweeping into a graceful curtsey.

Tenten left them to walk into the dancers. He knew that his mother, father, nor the rulers of either kingdom would be particularly pleased. Smirking, he hid himself in a corner, watching from a distance. The doors opened and Tenten saw a girl slip in. Her dark hair was swept up in an elegant bun and the pale beige and blue dress she wore complimented her figure. Tenten was sure that he was the only one who saw the strange girl slip in and he got suspicious. Most nobles made sure to make a big entrance. He crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall.

"Tenten!"

He turned to see his father, Tsunade, walking towards him. The king was dressed in varying shades of green while a crown sat effortlessly on his blonde head. Next to him was the queen and Hinata. Queen Jiraiya was in an intricate dress of orange and red while Hinata was wearing deep purple and lavender.

"Father, Mother, Brother" Tenten greeted.

Tsunade grinned broadly, his amber eyes gleaming.

"Have you found a dance partner yet?"

Tenten cringed.

"No" he admitted.

Jiraiya waved around a bright fan she was carrying.

"In you go!" she chortled, pushing her son into the crowd of dancers.

Tenten caught one last glimpse of Hinata's sympathetic smile before his family disappeared. As he was twirled around he caught brief sight of Sakura and Sasuke dancing together.

'_of course'_ he smirked.

Once he got a hold his surroundings he found himself with the girl he had seen earlier. She was even more beautiful up front, almost colorless eyes sharp.

"Your Highness" she addressed.

Tenten nodded.

"And you are….?"

"Neji, Highness" she replied.

They danced for a while and they ended up at a little arch that lead to the outside gardens. Tenten saw her mother smiling at him and the prince sighed in defeat.

'_might as well humor her and the devil himself'_ he thought as he led Neji outside.

Neji saw her sisters and stepmother staring at her.

'_might as well show off'_ she thought as she let herself be led outside.

The gardens already had people in them. Small lights danced in the hedges and bushes, creating a soft glow over the greenery. Tenten and Neji strolled through the mini maze, talking at short intervals. Tenten had just asked Neji what she liked to do best when another duo appeared in front of them. They were the two delegates from the Land of Sand. The first was a tall young man with light brown hair kept loose. He was in a deep red and sand colored outfit while the young woman next to him wore a dress of lighter red and dark brown that fit her flaming hair. Her turquoise eyes peered intelligently up at them.

"Your Highness" the man addressed.

Tenten nodded.

"Sir Matsuri, Lady Gaara" Tenten replied. "I hope you are enjoying yourselves?"

Gaara nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Prince Tenten. And who may this be?" she directed the last sentence at Neji.

Tenten coughed and brought Neji forwards.

"This is Lady Hyuuga Neji, an acquaintance of mine"

Neji curtseyed and Gaara curtseyed back.

"A pleasure to meet you" Matsuri said, bowing.

Neji curtseyed once more and they stopped to talk for a while. Not long after they heard a voice from behind them.

"Well, if it isn't the cursed prince."

Tenten resisted the urge to punch something as he turned for the millionth time. And what was that about being cursed? Behind the group of 4 was a hooded figure. A female voice came from the folds and Tenten could just make out a pale face framed by red hair.

"Cursed?" Gaara asked.

The figure smirked and swept into a bow, which was strange for a lady.

"Sasori of the Red Sand, at your service, cursed prince and followers."

Matsuri balled his hand into a fist but Gaara set a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No" she whispered.

Sasori chuckled.

"Yes, you are cursed, dear crown prince."

Neji looked at Tenten. The prince was glaring intently at the female in front of him.

"Cursed? What do you mean cursed?"

Sasori wasn't one to be slow so she got to the point.

"I'm a seer. One who sees the truth. Always the truth." She said.

"So?" countered Neji.

"I know who you all are"

The 4 of them looked at each other. They knew who they were too, of course. They were a prince, two noble delegates of the Sand, and a mistreated daughter.

"Who we are?" said Tenten.

Sasori sighed and pulled out a wand. She waved it at them with expert motions of her hand. A glowing blue light connected to them all. They all reacted in shock but the lines kept firm.

"What do you want?" growled Matsuri.

"Close your eyes" whispered Sasori. "Shut out the world. Open your eyes...and then open them again!"

Then, seemingly against their will all of their eyes closed. Neji only saw blackness but then there came a light. She 'opened' her eyes and found herself no longer in the garden. She, instead was in a large throne room. There were two thrones on which younger versions of the king and queen sat. Neji studied them. Something was wrong. King Tsunade was still a blonde, and still had those piercing eyes. But King Tsunade was wearing a pale yellow dress and had a queen's tiara perched delicately on her head. She was Queen Tsunade. Next to her sat Jiraiya. He was laughing and was wearing green and orange robes. The crown that Tsunade usually wore was on his head. Next to them was a cradle. Neji creeped over to find a tiny baby girl inside. Baby girl? The princes didn't have any female siblings.

"I hereby christen you Tenten, crown princess!" declared a priest.

There was cheering as garlands of flowers and confetti were thrown up into the air. The queen took the girl into her arms and Neji realized she was looking at the prince. But didn't the priest say 'princess?'. Neji had no time to mull it over due to the doors that flew open. There was a loud bang and a masked figure appeared at the door. The figure was obviously a male, dressed in a long black cloak. He pointed to the baby in Tsunade's arms. Tsunade held her child protectively to her and Jiraiya opened his mouth. Neji knew he was yelling but no sound came. All the sound in the room had been muted. Neji saw horror cross the faces of the courtiers and the royalty as the masked figure spoke. With a flash of light he disappeared, leaving only black smoke that engulfed the room. Then the sound suddenly came back. Neji could hear coughing and yelling in the room. The panic was suffocating. She herself started to breath harder but after awhile the smoke started to clear. Once Neji could actually see the people again she turned back to the queen. There was a loud shriek that came from the queen. Everyone looked up at her to see tears streaming down her face. The king came to her side and he too gasped. Their daughter wasn't exactly a daughter anymore. She was more of a prince now.

**TENTEN'S BRAIN**

Tenten choked as he stepped backwards. He saw his parents crying over the bundle that had been him when he was merely days old. The he that had been a she. Tenten's throat constricted and he couldn't move. He really was cursed. He willed the scene to disappear, to be a lie but it remain burned into his mind. After a short amount of time the edges of this twisted world blurred and was replaced by another throne room. Tenten looked up and found that he recognized the room. It was the throne room that belonged to King Konan and Queen Itachi. In this case, it was King Itachi and Queen Konan. Seated next to Itachi was a familiar boy. He couldn't have been more that 3 years old. At Konan's side was the former king, now queen, Mikoto. Her husband, Fugaku was seated next to her. Tenten's head spun. That meant that the boy…the boy was Sasuke. The day was obviously one full of festivities. There was drinking food and dance. Sasuke was happily clapping to himself and Itachi reached over to ruffle his hair. Sasuke ran down to the crowd and danced with several people. Tenten saw a particularly lovely girl that swung the princess, no, prince around in circles. When Sasuke was let down he danced by himself. Someone bumped into him on his way to the royals and knocked the little boy down. He jumped up and started yelling. The lady from before tried to calm him down but his anger soon turned into a tantrum. From up at the podium Itachi addressed the stranger. It was clear that he had purposefully knocked down the prince. Tenten got a good look at him and saw that it was the same figure from her christening. The one that had cursed her. Itachi demanded the rude person to leave but the masked man only smirked. In anger.

"You've angered me and shown no respect. Is this the way I deserve to be treated?"

Itachi glared at him and ordered him out. Guards in armor streamed form the sides of the room and took hold of he man. They proceeded to roughly drag him towards the door but right before people started closing in he took off his mask. Suddenly, Tenten couldn't see his face. All she heard was the distressed gasp from Itachi. The man put the mask back on and snapped his fingers. There was a loud bang and he disappeared once again. Everyone started yelling and Tenten noticed before they had, what had happened to them. The room was full of women in men's clothes and men in women's clothes. Everyone had been changed, just like he had been when he was younger.

**GAARA'S BRAIN**

Gaara didn't receive much shock from this. She understood that the prince had once been a princess and that the court of the neighboring country had been genderbended. The next scene that came into his mind's eye did shock him though. They were rough shots, like pictures or paintings. One was of the court of kingdom they were in now. The people were pointing at each other, mouths open in silent screams. The King and Queen themselves were looking at each other, eyes full of sadness. They had met the same fate as their child. The next painting was one of the court in the Land of Sand. Gaara reeled back. She saw herself holding a crying Matsuri. Matsuri was in a blue-green gown and she was in a red and black outfit. They were no more than 3. The next shots showed countless people showing the same reaction as the others. It spread from the city, to villages, to the countryside. Gaara now understood. It wasn't just the prince or Sasuke's country that had been cursed. It was the entire surrounding land. They were all genderbended, and they didn't know it.

The first part of the Genderbended Quest is finished. The second part…might come soon, later, or never. Reviews?


End file.
